The invention relates to preassembled foldable office suite components which are ready to use and do not need any appreciable assembly for use. In particular, the invention relates to such office furniture which may be used to form a office suite wherein the furniture may be folded for shipment or storage, and which may be readily unfolded to a sturdy, erect configuration for use without need of appreciable assembly or further effort.
Heretofore, desks and stands for various office equipment and the like have been provided which are shipped unassembled and must be assembled by the purchaser. For example, unassembled computer desks are quite popular, however, the furniture requires much time and effort in its assembly. The assembly often produces frustration since the parts and their assembly are numerous. The furniture is not readily useable when purchased due to the time and effort required for assembly, nor may the furniture be readily taken apart or folded for storage when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,809 discloses a collapsible work station which is connected to a partition extension wall. The work station comprises a rear support wall having a plurality of shelves of varying sizes. The shelves are hinged to the back support wall to assume various positions with respect to the support wall. Two side support walls fold over the shelves in a storing position. While this device provides a collapsible configuration for a work station there may be attached to partition walls and the like, the construction is not suitable for a general purpose utility stand wherein a closed top is desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,401 discloses a collapsible cabinet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,462 discloses a portable collapsible bar, and U.S. Pat. No. 835,902 discloses a knockdown wardrobe being of only general interest to the present invention.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide pre-assembled, foldable, ready to use office suite components which are readily folded for shipment or storage, and may be readily unfolded to a sturdy erect position for use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide various furniture components for an office suite wherein the components have a folded configuration wherein various panels of the furniture are folded about displaced pivots to provide a compact folded configuration.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide preassembled, foldable components which are ready to use with an office suite wherein the components have various utility cabinets and cases when unfolded and erected for use.